yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Summon chants in Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
This page is used to document summon chants announced by characters in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS series. Circuit Summoning Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker 「現れろ、未来を導くサーキット！」 "Arawarero, mirai o michibiku sākitto!" "Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" (Dub) "Create the ultimate circuit!" George Gore/The Gore 「現れろ、俺様のサーキット！」 "Arawarero, ore-sama no sākitto!" "Appear, my circuit!" (Dub) "Time to mash up my circuit!" Skye Zaizen/Blue Angel 「出てきて、夢と希望のサーキット！」 "Dete kite, yume to kibō no sākitto!" "Come out, the circuit of dreams and hope!" (Dub) "I'll build the circuit that turns dreams into reality!" Varis 「現れるがいい、我が道を照らす未来回路！」 "Arawarerugaī, waga michi o terasu mirai kairo!" "Appear, the future circuit that lights up my path!" 「新たなる力よ！おおいに我が勝利への糧となれ！顕現せよ、我が道を照らす未来回路！」 "Aratanaru ryoku yo, ōini waga shōri e no kate to nare! Kengen seyo, waga michi o terasu mirai kairo!" "My new power, become the source for my victory! Manifest, the future circuit that lights up my path!" Emma Bessho/Ghost Girl 「さあ、私の前に開きなさい。未知なる異世界につながるサーキットよ！」 "Sā, watashi no mae ni hiraki nasai! Michinaru isekai ni tsunagaru sākitto yo!" "Now, open before me! The circuit that connects to the unknown parallel universe!" (Dub) "I'm creating the circuit that connects the known to the unknown!" Prototype Ai-A/Prototype Ai-B 「サーキットオープン！」 "Sākitto ōpun!" "Circuit open!" Dr. Genome 「現れたまえ 我らの未来回路！」 "Arawaretamae, ware ra no mirai kairo!" "Appear, our future circuit!" Baira/Faust 「現れろ、我らの未来回路！」 "Arawarero, ware ra no mirai kairo!" "Appear, our future circuit!" Specter 「現れろ、私たちの道を照らす未来回路！」 "Arawarero, watashitachi no michi o terasu mirai kairo!" "Appear! The future circuit that lights up our path!" Takeru Homura/Soulburner 「現れろ、未来を変えるサーキット！」 "Arawarero, mirai o kaeru sākitto!" "Appear! The circuit that changes the future!" Generic Link Summon 「アローヘッド確認！召喚条件は(Materials required)。(Pronoun)は(name of Materials used, including Link Rating if using Link Monsters)の(Number of Materials)体をリンクマーカーにセット！サーキットコンバイン！リンク召喚！」 "Arōheddo kakunin! Shōkan jōken wa (Materials required). (Pronoun) wa (name of Materials used, including Link Rating if using Link Monsters) no (Number of Materials)-tai wo Rinku Mākā ni setto! Sākittō konbain! Rinku Shōkan!" "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are (Materials required). I set the (number of Materials) of (name of Materials used, including Link Rating if using Link Monsters) in the Link Markers! Circuit combine! Link Summon!" (Dub) "Link Arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are (Materials required). I set (name of Materials used, including Link Rating if using Link Monsters) in the Link Arrows! Link the Circuit!" Playmaker Cyberse Magician 「契約は結ばれた。２つの魂は闇の力を操る賢者へと受け継がれる！ 儀式召喚！ 降臨せよ サイバース・マジシャン！」 "Keiyaku wa musubareta. Futatsu no tamashii wa yami no chikara o ayatsuru kenja e to uketsugareru! Gishiki Shōkan! Kōrin seyo Saibāsu Majishan!" "The contract has been made. The sage who wields dark power inherits these two souls! Ritual Summon! Rise, Cyberse Magician!" Cyberse Clock Dragon 「今、勇猛なる翼のもとに集いし兵たちよ、新たな伝説となれ！融合召喚！いでよ、サイバース・クロック・ドラゴン！」 "Ima, yūdai naru tsubasa no moto ni tsudoishi tsuwamono tachi yo, aratana densetsu to nare! Yūgō Shōkan! Ideyo, Saibāsu Kurokku Doragon!" "The strong ones gather before its grand wings! Become a new legend! Fusion Summon! Come out! Cyberse Clock Dragon!" Cyberse Quantum Dragon 「紫電一閃！未知なる力が飛竜乗雲となる！シンクロ召喚！降臨せよ サイバース・クアンタム・ドラゴン！」 "Shiden issen! Michinaru chikara ga hiryū jōun to naru! Shinkuro Shōkan! Kōrin seyo Saibāsu Kuantamu Doragon!" "Flash of lightning! The unknown power transforms into a soaring dragon! Synchro Summon! Descend! Cyberse Quantum Dragon!" Soulburner Salamangreat Heatleo (Reincarnation Link Summon) 「逆巻く炎よ、浄化の力でヒートライオに真の力を呼び覚ませ！転生リンク召喚！蘇れ、炎の平原を駆け抜ける百獣の王！転生炎獣ヒートライオ！」 "Surging flame, awaken Heatlio's true strength with the power of purification! Reincarnation Link Summon! Resurrect, the king of beasts that runs through the fire prairie! Salamangreat Heatlio!" Salamangreat Violet Chimera "Appear! The origin of a crazy soul! The magical beast whose flesh gathers the weapons of evil beasts! Fusion Summon! Salamangreat Violet Chimera!" Varis Borreload Dragon 「閉ざされし世界を貫く我が新風！リンク召喚！現れろ リンク４ ヴァレルロード・ドラゴン！」 "Tozasa reshi sekai o tsuranuku waga shinpū! Rinku Shōkan! Arawarero Rinku 4 Varerurōdo Doragon!" "My new wind that pierces through the closed world! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4 Varrelload Dragon!" Borrelsword Dragon 「閉ざされし世界を切り裂く我が烈風！リンク召喚！現れろ リンク４ ヴァレルソード・ドラゴン！」 "Tozasa reshi sekai o kirisaku, waga reppū! Rinku Shōkan! Arawarero Rinku 4 Varerusōdo Doragon!" "My gale that slices open the closed world! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4 Varrelsword Dragon!" Borreload Savage Dragon 「雄々しき竜よ。そのどう猛なる牙を今銃弾に変え打ち抜け！シンクロ召喚！いでよ レベル８ ヴァレルロード・S・ドラゴン！」 "Ōshiki ryū yo. Sono dōmō naru kiba o ima jūdan ni kae uchinuke! Shinkuro Shōkan! Ideyo, Reberu 8 Varerurōdo Sabēji Doragon!" "Heroic dragon! Fire by transforming your ferocious fangs into bullets! Synchro Summon! Come out, Level 8! Varrelload Savage Dragon!" Dr. Genome Helixx Necro Darwin 「いよいよ君の出番だ！リンク召喚！最強のDNA合成進化モンスター！ リンク２ 地獄螺戦鬼ネクロ・ダーウィン！」 "Iyoiyo kimi no debanda! Rinku Shōkan! Saikyō no dīenuē gōsei shinka monsutā! Rinku 2 Herurikkusu Nekuro Dāuin!" "You're finally up! Link Summon! The strongest DNA combines into this monster! Link 2 Helixx Necro Darwin!" Category:Sayings